


opposites

by YukimeSorano



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dog Skrill, Dog Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), M/M, Romantic Fluff, half-dog half-wolf Toothless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimeSorano/pseuds/YukimeSorano
Summary: Dagur and Hiccup have their sweet time.





	opposites

Pov Hiccup 

As usual at 6:20, my black half-dog, half-wolf Toothless woke me up. As usual, he demanded going out for a walk, I looked out the window, it is still dark. I sighed, got out of bed and turned to the shower.

The weather is not good, there is a great wind and it's cold, and what's the worst is Saturday and instead of sleeping until 12:00 I'm on a dog walk at 6:27.

Suddenly my phone vibrated, I looked at notifications, 1 message from: Bad Boy🖤

Bad Boy 🖤<~ Heyyy, sweetie you may feel like coming to me, dad and sister left ~>

"Dragon" trainer😏

p>Did you really get up before 3:00 PM who are you? and what did you do with my boyfriend?>

Bad Boy🖤

p>Very funny pie cutie, I try to surprise you ~>

„Dragon” trainer😏 < Ehhh I will be in five minutes>

Bad Boy🖤 

The way to Dagura took only three of them, Toothless really liked the dog Dagura, a huge rottweiler named Skrill. As soon as I knocked I heard Skrill barking and walking up the stairs.

A smiling Dagur and Skrill who has been very happy to see me. I kissed Dagur on the lips and patted Skrill under his muzzle. I went inside and unzipped Toothless's leash. He immediately went to play with another dog.

I felt Dagur's rough hands on my narrow hips and his head on my left shoulder.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear

"Hey, we saw each other yesterday at school and we wrote on Messengear yesterday evening"

"But it's not the same, your friends were with us all the time, I could barely touch you, and I can not look at you." I felt his warm and delicate lips on my neck and my hands massaging my hips.

"It's like a bedroom or a completely different strange place?"

"Yes, I know that your father's office was not a typical place for sex, but admit it was interesting." Dagur leaned against the wall and lifted me up so that I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Especially when he came in when I still had an orgasm and you filled me to the brim, and how he ordered you to clean the whole office for a flash and took me to a very awkward conversation" I shuddered at the memory.

"What he talked about, I want to know" he laughed and carried me upstairs strangely, instead of fucking me he lay down and hugged me.

"What did he say to you?" I see amusement on his face and curiosity

"Do you really want to hear this?" Dagur just nodded "Ehhh ... good"

"God, it was the most awkward conversation with my dad and there were so many of them, first he asked what was our first time ..."

Flashback

My dad and I were sitting opposite each other in an awkward silence. We sat there for a few minutes until my father interrupted her

„So Hiccup ... you are 15 years old you are already at an age when your body is changing ... and you can notice many changes in places that only you can notice "I feel that my face is becoming red, I feel so humiliated.

"But for now, we need to talk about something else, namely about your sexuality, from what I've noticed, you're interested in men ..."

"Please, Dad, we can not forget about it?"

"Now is not the perfect time, I know that you should decide who you want to have an intimate relationship, but I still think that 15 years is not enough years for you to have sex and especially with Dagur ..."

"And what does Dagur have to do with it?"

"Remember, I accept that you are homosexual, but I less accept this relationship, I do not think that you fit together"

"Dad, I love Dagura and nothing will change that"

"Well, I have a question if Dagur was your first?"

"Yes ... I just slept with him" I feel even more strange I can not look dad in the eye

„I hope he is gentle with you. There is one more thing, do you use condoms or what happened in my office was a one-off situation that you did not use them? "

"I do not understand why we use them in the end, I can not get pregnant"

"This is not the point, I mean venereal diseases"

"Dagur and I are 100% healthy, you have nothing to fear"

"Go well, I hope I will not find you in this situation any more in any public place"

END Flashback

"A few days later he put us on the couch in the living room, I thought he would kill me," Dagur laughed and started kissing my neck again, slowly taking off our clothes...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Dagur always makes sure I'm okay after sex and is as gentle with me. I put my head on his chest and listen to the beat of his heart. Our sweet time was interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I picked it up and the screen showed that my dad was ringing at once, clicked on the green receiver.

„Where you are !? "I heard my dad's angry voice right away.

"Relax, Dad I'm at Dagura"

"Comforting when you kindly come back home?"

"Umm ... I am just going to stay with him for the night"

"Remember our conversation and that I still have some concerns about your" relationship "

"Dad really will be all right"

"Only I want to see you tomorrow in the" whole "

and hung up

"Why does not your dad accept me"I felt sadness in his voice.

"What he means is that you're a criminal and a rebel, you know, beating, drugs, drinking, smoking, and just worried about me that I will become like you or hurt me."

"You know I would never win you I love you and do not forget that you wanted drugs and alcohol for me and if I did not want to give them to you, you shot a you insulted  
and threatened me with celibacy,"

"We had no talk about it, I wanted people not to think of me as a kid who does not know how to play"

"You know how to have fun and especially when you are angry and jealous I still remember it was the best sex in history"

"I still think that Lucy is a bitch," Dagur just laughed  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"When your dad and heather come home?" hiccups asked Dagura from the living room when the older boy was making dinner in the kitchen

"In a week or two," replied Dagur, bearing two plates of toast with cheese and ketchup.

"It's a good thing because my dad's leaving tomorrow afternoon for business matters for about a week or longer." Hiccup looked suggestively at his boyfriend "We can only spend this time together, and it's winter holidays"

"How should I refuse these sweet eyes and perfect body. But remember the consequences that we will not go to sleep until we have three rounds of sex, remember "

Hiccups smiled and kissed Dagur on the lips with a passion "I remember"


End file.
